thewarriorswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Help:FAQ
The User's Code The rules of the wiki can be summed up as follows: #'''Do not be an offensive jerk.''' any light offenses will result in a warning, continuing will result in a kick. Any forms of Extreme offenses or discrimination will be not tolerated, the Admins or Chatmods will decide how long the ban is depending on your actions. Using Accounts to evade bans will end up with a ban on that account you are using to evade the ban have a longer ban. and try to be nice, help new users and welcome them to the chat. or just ask someone how was their day. #'''Listen To the power-users.''' They are here to take care of the wiki. You may disagree with them, such as opinions and such, that is fine. But if they tell you: not to say/do something that is against the Users and Chattians code, you listen. you do not do it anyways. you do not continue doing what you have been asked to stop. you stop. and if you do not stop you will be kicked or banned depending on what you do or say. #'''Keep it PG and clean.''' This is a book series for elementary and middle schoolers. If you are going to swear: censor it. It's fine if you're older, but don't put anything here that you wouldn't be okay with your grandma, principal, or your parents seeing. #'''Do not plagiarise someone's art.''' do not post art without crediting the artist(s) and do not post someone else's art and claim it as yours. if you claim someone else's art as your's and claim you made it, you will be warned but if you proceed to continue to steal people's art then it will end up with a ban and warning. #'''Do not sockpuppet or use accounts to pretend to be someone else.''' Any kind of sockpuppetry is against FANDOM's terms of use. if you do this, you will be banned. ##'''List all your alts on your profile page or message wall ''greeting'', preferably with links.''' To avoid confusion as to whether an alt is an alt, and whose alt it is. Failing to follow this is failing to follow rule 8. #'''Please don't invite friends to the wiki unless they are interested in Warriors. '''we don't want our wiki to fill up with people who don't care about warriors or don't read the books. #'''Don't reveal identifying personal information, and be safe.''' Don't upload pictures of yourself or share your real name. Furthermore, please remember this is the''' internet''', and while we don't have rules against sharing your other, less personal information, we'd strongly advise you to know your internet safety and what you're getting into before you do so. Yes, it is possible to encounter very dangerous people here, just like anywhere else. Take caution and please report suspicious matters to moderators. If you're unfamiliar with internet safety, [https://www.nypl.org/help/about-nypl/legal-notices/internet-safety-tips this] is a great article on it. #'''Use common sense.''' We can't write everything down but you can choose to do the right thing. you're doing great by reading the rules. feel free to ask any of the admins' questions, we're here to help the wiki and any user on the wiki. Specific Rules Some parts of the wiki have their own rules or guidelines: '''The chattian code''' '''General:''' *Off-Color language is allowed in the chat. Language is allowed in a link as long as a warning is given before posting the link. *Spam (i.e., repeatedly posting the same or a very similar message) is not permitted, nor is chat flooding (posting huge messages without warning). *No bashing religion/race/sexuality, etc. *You should treat all users respectfully, (unless they are alternate accounts that are being used to get around bans, in which case ignore them and notify an admin or Chat Moderator). *keep politics at a minimum, we aren't here to talk about politics thank you. *No constant begging for CM/Admin rights. You will be given a warning before the first kick, and if you don't listen to the warning, you will be chat banned for two hours. If you keep doing what you were told to stop doing, the chatmod or admin will decide how long to chat ban you for. *Inappropriate behavior is never ok. nor is perverted or suggestive comments, anything like this is not okay here. *If a moderator tells you not to do/say something, you listen. you do not do it anyways and you do not ignore them. You will be given a warning before the first kick, and if you don't listen to the warning, you will be chat banned for two hours. If you keep doing what you were told to stop doing, the chatmod or admin will decide how long to chat ban you for. '''Moderators:''' *No banning/kicking with no reason. *Treat every user with equal fairness, regardless of whether you get along or not. Have a problem with the rules? Comment your complaints on one of the admin's walls, and we'll try and take care of it. __TOC__ Chat '''Emoticon Commands''' You can find commands for the chat emoticons [[MediaWiki:Emoticons|here]], and also on the in-chat box at the top-left corner. however, do not use multiple emoticons at once and don't spam emoticons. that will end up in a warning or kick. '''Roleplay''' Example: span style="color:#f58515;">'''|''' Thornclaw goes out on patrol Type in "/me does something" without the quotation marks for your name to appear next to the thing you want to say you're doing. More About Ranks. If you want to become one, the promotions have to be open. If we have promotions open, you can make a thread [[Board:Promotions|here]]. If not, you'll have to wait. '''What's a rollback?''' A rollback is a user who is able to reverse vandalism on pages and such. '''What's a moderator?''' A thread/discussions moderator has special controls on forum threads. They can delete or undelete anyone's posts, close or open threads, make or delete boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight/unhighlight threads. A content moderator has special commands on wiki pages. They can delete and/or move protected pages, delete and move files, undelete pages and files, rollback, re-upload files, and protect and unprotect pages. A chat moderator is a user who is able to either kick or ban users from the chat who are not following chat rules. They usually ban people who break the rules. they will and should not ban people without reason. '''Here are simple things you must know if you want to become a moderator:''' *You must be a very active contributor (for chatmod? you have to be active on the chat). *You Must Be a mature person who will not abuse their power and break the rules and excuse it because you are a moderator. *You must have at LEAST been here over two weeks or more. *you have to be nice to people, try to be kind and help people no matter if you know them or not. because that's what mods do, help users in need of help. *f you have been banned, you most likely won't be a mod. however, if it has been at LEAST more than 9 months or more from your last ban, and from you have proven you have changed and became more mature. then you might or might not become a mod. *You must know the user's code, and you must follow the user's code. Other Links